


Not Yet Past Hope

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailmon's dreams call to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Past Hope

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** Not Yet Past Hope  
 **Characters:** Tailmon  
 **Word Count:** 200|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus prompt 'dreams'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #51, 200 word drabble  
 **Summary:** Tailmon's dreams call to her.

* * *

Warmth surrounded her, warmth that she could hardly remember feeling when awake. Tailmon wanted to cuddle into it, to curl and purr shamelessly, to forget that every moment she lived in Vamdemon's castle was one where her very life was at risk if any of his lesser minions got the notion that reformatting her would bring them some kind of advantage. 

She'd done it herself, taking out those weaker than her but higher up in the order of command. While she'd always had his favor to an extent, she'd had to fight and claw her own place out, and so she'd done. 

But in her dreams, she didn't have to do any of that. She had a place that was hers because someone cared enough to share it with her, not because she'd killed for it. A gentle hand held her and there was plenty of food and laughs. 

Tailmon wished she did not have to wake up. That she could remain in this place where warm eyes rested on her, and kept her safe from harm, as she kept them safe. Nothing less than a true partnership. 

But morning always came, even in the lands of the undead king. 

**The End**


End file.
